


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  #6 in the series  THE LATER ADVENTURES OF HAN SOLO

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS between THE RETURN OF THE JEDI and THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Chewbacca get a hauling job.





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  #6 in the series  THE LATER ADVENTURES OF HAN SOLO

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #6 in the series  
THE LATER ADVENTURES OF HAN SOLO

 

Before going to his cabin, Han again set the cockpit com-link to Leia’s frequency.

“Han?” Leia answered after several moments

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“You still on Tatooine?”

“Yeah, Chewie ‘n’ me are heading out tomorrow to see about a job hauling forma-cron  
to Viakinnou.

“Never heard of that planet.” She responded.

“Don’t know much about it myself.”

“How did you find Tatooine? Still the same?”

“A little more run-down than we remember. It’s still a hub for pilots.”

“You didn’t get into any trouble there, did you?”

“Now what would make you say that?”

“I know you.” She giggled. Han liked the sound of that.

“How is Ben?” He changed the subject.

“Full of energy. He’s running around everywhere with that play ‘light saber’ Luke made him  
from a glo-rod.”

Han laughed, imagining his son at play. On the other end of the com-link Leia smiled…  
she like the sound of his laughter, too. “You and Chewie be careful.” Leia told Han, “I want  
you home in one piece.”

“We’ll be fine.” Han assured his wife. “This job will be the start of our nest egg.”

“Good night.” Leia whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Give Ben a kiss for me when you put him to bed. Tell him I’ll bring  
him something special when I come home. 

“You bringing something special home for me too?” Leia teased.

“You know I always do.” He teased back.

******

“Alright, Chewie, lift her up.” Han sipped from his cup of kava. The Wookiee pulled  
the throttle and the Falcon lifted like the proud bird she was; gliding from the docking bay  
out into the blue atmosphere above Tatooine. Han set the coordinates for Thira. “Let’s show  
Attix just how fast we can get there.

The trip to Thira was uneventful and the Falcon arrived a full solar day and a half  
early.

Twilight was descending on the planet when Han guided his ship into Thira’s atmosphere.

“Check the map on your screen, Chewie. Got to have those navigational coordinates just  
right.”

<“We’re on those coordinates you set.” > Chewbacca woofed assurance.

“Good, we should be able to see that landing place Attix told me about.” Han lowered  
the ship to watch the ground. “Over there.” He pointed to a clearing, then guided the Falcon  
to a smooth set-down. Flipping toggle switches and lowering levers, Han and Chewbacca  
closed the ship down to bare minimum readiness; the cockpit’s lowest lights mellow in the  
creeping darkness. Removing his earphones Han said, “I see some buildings over there. Guess we check in there.”

Disembarking from the starship, they walked to the nearest lighted building.  
Passing through the doors, Han gazed around the single room. Behind a high counter a  
purple head popped up…dual tentacles waving in the air. “Xim wol ock ut tm?”

Han looked up at Chewbacca, who shook his head. 

“Uh…I don’t speak that language.” 

Two huge black eyes popped up over the counter top. Moving in opposite directions, the  
eyes surveyed the Corellian and the Wookiee. “Uoy kaeps cisab?”

Han shook his head. 

The being moved a tentacle to below the black eyes, adjusting, what Han took to be a communication box. 

“What do you speak?” It asked in Basic.

“That’s fine. I can understand you.” Han replied. “I’m Han Solo, I’m to ask for Kiff. Attix  
told me to report for a possible hauling job.”

The black eyes blinked….and blinked again. “Wait here.” The eyes and tentacles vanished below the counter and Han could hear scurrying across the floor.

“Wonder what kind of ‘being’ this Kiff is?” Han mused to Chewbacca.

“Captain Solo.” 

Han turned and was relieved to see a human walking toward him from behind the counter.

“I’m Kiff. Attix told me you were coming. Didn’t expect you for a day or two more.”

“I have a fast ship.” Han stated proudly.

“That is what is needed to get these supplies to Vaikinnou before the solar storms hit and that  
window of opportunity is closing fast. I’d like to see your credentials. Han withdrew a  
packet from inside his jacket pocket and handed it to the man and stood quietly; hearing the papers shuffle as Kiff looked them over.

“All seems in order. Glad to see your ship can accommodate large weight cargo.” Kiff handed the packed back to Han. “ We’ll load you tomorrow morning. The bunking area is in the next building. You both can get a hot meal and a cot for the night.”

“Chewie and I stay in our ship.” Han told him.

“You’re still welcome to a hot meal. All kinds of ales are available. You might like talking to some of the other pilots that are staying there. Hostesses are there too.”  
Kiff gave the Corellian a knowing wink.

“I’m married.” Han told him, just as proudly. Chewbacca shook his head ‘yes’ also.

“Then we’ll see you at dawn.” Kiff held out his hand. “You’ll be paid for the job  
when you are loaded." Kiff nodded to Chewbacca.

“We’ll be ready.” Han told him as they turned to leave.  
*****

Back at the Falcon, Han and Chewbacca checked the cargo holds. “Ready as we’ll ever  
be.” Han told his partner. “Let’s get something to eat. Who’s turn is it to cook tonight?”

<“I’ll do it.”> Chewbacca said, “.

“I like things well done.” Han spat back. “Not raw like you do.”

The Wookiee bared his teeth at the Corellian with a playful growl. 

Han punched him on the arm. “Now you know I’d be too tough.”

MORE TO COME


End file.
